Northernlion
Ryan Letourneau,[https://twitter.com/#!/NorthernlionLP Ryan Letourneau (northernlionlp) on Twitter] better known by his username Northernlion, is a Canadian with a love for independent video games. Rising to prominence through his Let's Plays, his videos generally consist of gameplay while providing amusing live commentary. A "Machinima Director and Let's Player Extraordinaire",[http://www.youtube.com/northernlion Northernlion's Channel - YouTube] Northernlion is a highly charismatic individual best known for his distinctive voice and sharp wit, as well as his usage of a variety of puns, idioms, and vague references to pop culture. Aside from his Let's Plays, Northernlion has also made various video series, consisting of "Let's Look At", "Let's Hate", "Don't Play This", "Only in Korea", "Indie Game of the Week", "Poison Mushroom" series on Machinima, "Check Your Privileges" and "#NLSS". Personal life Northernlion is from Kingston, Ontario. For about a year, Northernlion worked in Daegu in South Korea[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeAmpBRsLdE Only in Korea - Funny Store Names - YouTube] as an English teacher for children.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtcRkkhIvOI Only in Korea - Scrabble/Education - YouTube] He returned home to Canada on 1 December 2011.[https://twitter.com/#!/NorthernlionLP/status/142336172084039680 Twitter / @NorthernlionLP: Safely back in Canada, jus ...] He was unemployed after returning home,[https://twitter.com/#!/NorthernlionLP/status/143706091761573888 Twitter / @NorthernlionLP: Why unemployment rules: it ...] but now makes money through YouTube, which he calls "a dream job", and he once jokingly described himself as "funemployed".[https://twitter.com/#!/NorthernlionLP/status/172559306653310976 Twitter / @NorthernlionLP: Haha, thanks for the job offers but I'm actually making my living o ...] In October 2012, he moved across the country to live with his girlfriend Kate Kim (and cat Ryuka) in Vancouver.[http://www.facebook.com/Northernlion/posts/290282121081442 Hey everybody!... | Facebook][http://www.facebook.com/Northernlion/posts/291005404342447 Recording in the... | Facebook] They married in late May 2014,Twitter: Disappointing news I'm sure, ... which artist DraculaFetus soon parodied in episode 59 of "The Northernlion Story".YouTube: The Northernlion Story: Episode 59 - Lion Groom Northernlion Live Super Show :See also: WhenIsNLSS.com , and RockLeeSmile at PAX East 2013.'Twitter': Thanks for an awesome time ...]] Northernlion hosts a triweekly livestream event on YouTube called the "Northernlion Live Super Show". Each show is three hours long, from 3pm PST to 6pm PST, and is scheduled on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Northernlion usually spends the first hour discussing recent gaming-related news and reading fan mail, and the other 2 hours of the stream playing other games. Common games are Spelunky, The Binding of Isaac, and Family Feud 2010. There is also a trivia section 2 hours through the stream in which Northernlion asks five questions and fans tweet him the answer in hopes of winning a free game from him. RockLeeSmile and JSmithOTI converse with Northernlion through Skype for the entirety of each livestream and compete with each other in answering trivia questions. Other YouTubers such as michaelalfox, Ohmwrecker and Alpacapatrol have also joined. Each show is uploaded to Northernlion's YouTube account the following day as a VOD. Because each show is hosted on YouTube, rather than TwitchTV (a website dedicated to livestreaming video games), the ''Northernlion Live Super Show has suffered from a few technical difficulties, such as screen flickering and slowdown. However, the show recently started to be streamed onto TwitchTV as well fixing these issues into 2013 and on. Furthermore, because YouTube's comment system has not been adapted well for live streaming, viewers could not converse with each other or with Northernlion effectively; Northernlion asks viewers to instead contact him by tweeting him "@NorthernlionLP". While TwitchTV chat is much better and is now available to Northernlion audience members, Ryan still uses Twitter as his favored communication method. Trivia * Northernlion once started a Let's Play of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, but had to abandon it after a few episodes due to legal issues. The Let's Play was notable in that it wasn't an indie game. * Northernlion is a YouTube Partner through his partnership with the Machinima Channel (where his "Poison Mushroom" series is posted). * Once had a cat named Lexington.Mentioned at the end of "Northernlion Plays: Spelunky! [Episode 22]" * First mentioned in an episode of his Let's Play of Cave Story,Let's Play - Cave Story - [4 Santa - YouTube] he is afraid of deep-sea creatures, specifically tentacled creatures such as jellyfish. * Had a pet hedgehog named Allegro (it may have also belonged partially to his girlfriend), which as of 2013 has been sold. * As of May 2013, owns a white kitten named Ryuka.YouTube: Super cute ragdoll kitten's playtime! * Northernlion's birthday is on 28 November, 1988.[https://twitter.com/michaelalfox/status/273833553312243713 Twitter / michaelalfox: @NorthernlionLP has now lived...][https://twitter.com/JSmith_OTI/status/273838705981149184 Twitter / JSmith_OTI: I'm gonna give @NorthernlionLP...]http://www.twitch.tv/northernlion/b/435884360?t=6m * Northernlion is 5'10" tall.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzPnwg_C7aU&feature=youtu.be&t=51m00s * Northernlion has very smelly poops, which has caused him anxiety in both the past and present. http://youtu.be/PVFHP-t0eB0?t=1h23m * Northernlion has a really bad case of the motion sickness. Gallery Northernlion's channel (old).png|Northernlion's YouTube channel on 12 December 2011. Northernlion's channel.png|Northernlion's YouTube channel on 28 July 2012. Northernlion's YouTube channel 2013.png|Northernlion's current YouTube channel (as of 18 March 2013). Northernlion and michaelalfox.jpg|michalalfox (center, above) and Northernlion (right), during late July. northernlionjellyfish.jpg|Northernlion and jellyfish. External links * Northernlion's Twitter page (@NorthernlionLP) * Northernlion's YouTube channel * Northernlion's Facebook page * TVTropes' article on Northernlion * Northernlion's TwitchTV Channel References